


Neji Hyuuga taps girls' breasts and they actually like it!

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Harem, Multi, Sex Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Neji Hyuuga tap girls' breasts and they actually like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neji Hyuuga taps girls' breasts and they actually like it!

Neji Hyuuga drank a lot. He drank so much he really got drunk.

He walked around, dizzy, until he fell on Samus' boobs.

Then he tapped on Samus' boobs. She really liked it.

After this, Neji slapped, beat her, choked her, made her bleed, penetrated her, put a slave collar on her, threw her on his personal sexual dungeon, and impregnated her 9 times.

Then he drank a lot. He drank so much he really got drunk.

He walked around, dizzy, until he fell on Corrin's chest.

Then he tapped on Corrin's boobs. She really liked it.

After this, Neji slapped, beat her, choked her, made her bleed, penetrated her, put a slave collar on her, threw her on his personal sexual dungeon, and impregnated her 9 times.

Then he drank a lot. He drank so much he really got drunk.

He walked around, dizzy, until he fell on Lucina's chest.

Then he tapped on Lucina' s boobs. She really liked it.

After this, Neji slapped, beat her, choked her, made her bleed, penetrated her, put a slave collar on her, threw her on his personal sexual dungeon, and impregnated her 9 times.

Then he drank a lot. He drank so much he really got drunk.

He walked around, dizzy, until he fell on Rosalina's chest.

Then he tapped on Rosalina's boobs. She really liked it.

After this, Neji slapped, beat her, choked her, made her bleed, penetrated her, put a slave collar on her, threw her on his personal sexual dungeon, and impregnated her 9 times.

Then he drank a lot. He drank so much he really got drunk.

He walked around, dizzy, until he fell on Palutena's chest.

Then he tapped on Palutena's boobs. She really liked it.

After this, Neji slapped, beat her, choked her, made her bleed, penetrated her, put a slave collar on her, threw her on his personal sexual dungeon, and impregnated her 9 times.

Then he drank a lot. He drank so much he really got drunk.

He walked around, dizzy, until he fell on Robin's chest.

Then he tapped on Robin' boobs. She really liked it.

After this, Neji slapped, beat her, choked her, made her bleed, penetrated her, put a slave collar on her, threw her on his personal sexual dungeon, and impregnated her 9 times.

Then he drank a lot. He drank so much he really got drunk.

He walked around, dizzy, until he fell on Peach's chest.

Then he tapped on Peach's boobs. She really liked it.

After this, Neji slapped, beat her, choked her, made her bleed, penetrated her, put a slave collar on her, threw her on his personal sexual dungeon, and impregnated her 9 times.

Then he drank a lot. He drank so much he really got drunk.

He walked around, dizzy, until he fell on Bayonetta's chest.

Then he tapped on Bayonetta's boobs. She really liked it.

After this, Neji slapped, beat her, choked her, made her bleed, penetrated her, put a slave collar on her, threw her on his personal sexual dungeon, and impregnated her 9 times.

Then he drank a lot. He drank so much he really got drunk.

He walked around, dizzy, until he fell on Zelda's chest.

Then he tapped on Zelda's boobs. She really liked it.

After this, Neji slapped, beat her, choked her, made her bleed, penetrated her, put a slave collar on her, threw her on his personal sexual dungeon, and impregnated her 9 times.

Then he put his 9 sex slaves and his 81 daughters all in one room, ordered all of them to stand down, where they posed like dogs with their tongues stretched.

He came over them, and a rain of cum fell over them, where they moaned in pleasure as cum landed on them.

Neji then said:

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"


End file.
